Tesha
by Sierratonin44
Summary: Ashir Ozturk yearns to live out the stories he's read countless times as a history Ph.D. student. Anna Kallinen just wants to escape the monotony of a 9-to-5. They regret these wishes when both start to have eerily realistic dreams of a rebellious Hittite prince and a renegade Assyrian princess. Fem!FinlandXTurkey; AssyriaXHittite Empire
1. Chapter 1

Tesha

Tesha: _Hittite_ for dream, divination, or divine message.

"What a great Old Man will not be able to say to me, O god, explain it to me through a dream." - Prayer of King Muwatalli to the storm god Pihassassi

...

"Hey, guess who picked up coffee on the way over?" Ashir grinned at me, gesturing two two iced caramel macchiatos in a cardboard holder.

"Do I tell you enough that you're my favorite person?" I smiled back, relieved to have a bit more caffeine to make my body forget it was only 6 AM. "I need this- I was out late last night."

"Ooh, on a date?" Ashir asked while I opened the passenger door and slid into a cloth-covered seat. "How was it?"

I smirked, knowing my friend would enjoy this story. "Dude couldn't stop asking to see my heels. My bet is he's a foot fetishist- and there's nothing wrong with that, but don't whip out your love of feet on the first date!"

"Hey, think of the potential- you could've gotten him to buy you /all kinds/ of shoes and pedicures."

I laughed. "You're so right- I should text him to ask for another date! Nah, he was nice enough, but the foot fetish was the only interesting thing about him."

"Did you go on a date with a pharmaceutical sales rep again? I thought you'd learned your lesson from the last time."

"Even better- he was in regulatory!"

"No!" Ashir laughed heartily. "I don't know anything about pharma, but even I know that's worse!"

"Yeah, well, what I know about ancient history is a drop in the ocean compared to you. I think I know of...Alexander the Great? Was he a person?"

"Hey, you know more than I did when I became a history major as an undergrad, so kudos to you."

"Now you're just being modest. I remember you back then- you were like a walking encyclopedia of dead dudes."

"And dead women."

I chuckled. Ashir always knew how to make the drudgery of an early morning commute more fun. "So, how much do I owe you for this?"

"It's my treat. I know gas costs more for you when it's your week to drive. I really don't mind driving each week, you know."

"Ash, I couldn't ask you to do that. Gas is stupid expensive here, and you're a grad student."

"An', I drive a Prius. Your RAV barely gets 20 miles per gallon."

"It's still way too sweet of you. I know how tight money is in grad school! I mean, I had a hard time when I got my master's, and I was working, too."

He shrugged. "My income gets me by. Plus, you know me. These morning commutes are the most I get out all week. And I'm not the one dating- /that's/ expensive!"

"Well, I really appreciate this, but seriously- let me drive more if things ever get tight."

He smiled self-deprecatingly. "My mom still pays my phone bill. I'm spoiled, believe me. My parents help out a lot. Plus, I'm TA-ing two classes this quarter."

"Aren't you gonna be really busy with that? "

"Nah, both of them are Dr. Touraj's classes, introduction to Ancient and Ancient Near Eastern History for majors. He's so laid back, he gives students the test questions before the exam, AND it's open-note."

I smiled. "He sounds like a nice professor."

"He definitely is. I like to make things easy on students, and even I'm not /that/ generous. Naturally, he gives a pretty easy workload to the TAs. He's good friends with my advisor, too...How is your new job?"

"I'm really liking it so far! It's way better than the last lab I worked in, though I guess 'nobody gets violent' is a pretty low bar to pass."

"I can't believe that asshole threw a mug at your supervisor!" Ashir was referring to my former PI, who was as well-known for his temper as he was for his research.

"Seriously. If he did that to me, I would've sued his ass. I could've been so rich!" We both laughed. "Nah, but my new lab is great. I really like my coworkers and manager, and the work is interesting. Everything's been good with me."

"It sounds like it. And you dating again is a huge step forward. I know you were really broken up over what happened with Adrian...I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Please, don't be sorry. I worry about everyone! It's just, I know you really loved him."

"Yeah. I still do care about him, though I don't think we can ever be friends again. He wants a clean break. I think losing him as a friend hurt the most."

"Of course. Even if it's what's best for him, I still think it was cruel of him to cut you out of his life completely."

"Yeah, I guess so..." I didn't really want to have to think about Adrian. I'd already ruminated, cried, and binged on tortilla chips enough over the past four months. I was thankful that my new job at Oracle Pharma kept my mind occupied, allowing me to worry about assays rather than an asshole.

That wasn't fair. Adrian wasn't an asshole; he was normally very kind. Maybe that's why this break up hurt so much.

"Anyway, anybody special in /your/ life?"

Ashir smirked. "Yeah, I spend so much time emailing my advisor, we're practically married at this point. Nah, no dates. I'd say I don't have the time, but that's really a lie. I'm too lazy for it right now. I honestly don't know how you do it along with everything else."

"Well, it's not like I'm being swamped with dates. Foot fetish guy was the first one since Adrian..."

Ashir sensed my mood and patted my leg. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to bring that up. Let's talk about something else. I can't wait until we all go up to Ventura."

A few of our friends were planning on renting a beach house for a few days in the middle of July. Ashir and I were going, along with Pia, Kenson, and Ashir's twin sister, Saher. Though it was still a few months away, I was excited. My company had a week-long shutdown every year in July, so I didn't even have to worry about missing work.

"It'll be great. I've gotta get back into a regular workout routine, though."

"God, me too. Otherwise, I'm swimming with a shirt on. You look fine, though!"

"Ehhh...my nerve meds are making me retain water like crazy, and that's on top of the 'master's 20' I need to lose."

"Are they at least helping the pain?" Ashir was always so invested in my health. I had been living with pudendal neuralgia for the past ten years, and I finally decided to take action after I had to give up outdoor cycling due to the pain. Ashir and Saher were the ones that convinced me to see a specialist in the first place.

"A little. I may be getting a nerve block eventually if they don't. But right now, I'm able to sit down without too much pain, so it's definitely an improvement!"

"I'm glad to hear that. I knew there had to be something they could give you to help." Ashir smiled gently at me before turning back to face the road, his hazel eyes reflecting the light of the rising sun.

He looked so handsome.

I blushed, taking a sip out of my coffee and leaning my head back against the plush rest. I really needed to end this dry spell. I knew I still had some things to work on personally, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the feeling of hearing a man's heartbeat at night while we drifted off to sleep.

"Thanks, Ash."

He hummed happily along to the radio while I closed my eyes, feeling the heater warm my chilly face. A few more minutes of rest sounded incredible...

"An'?" Ashir gently shook my shoulder as I jolted back to consciousness.

"We're here?"

"Yup. Have a great day at work! Should I come by at 4?"

I nodded, smiling groggily. "That sounds good, if it's not too early for you."

"Not at all- my TA sections are in the morning and I can work on my thesis anywhere. I have a pretty sweet schedule this quarter."

"I'm glad! It's nice that you don't have to wait around campus all day for your next section."

"Yeah, I lucked out. I'll see you soon."

I slid out of his car, holding the door open a crack while I said my goodbye.

"See ya!" I shut the door and he drove off while I waved, turning onto Culver Drive. Spinning back around to face Oracle Pharma's mirrored facade, I clipped my ID badge to my blouse and ascended the steps.

...

"Hey, Anna-" Kari dropped a lab notebook on my desk and leaned against the side wall. "You think you could sign off on this for me? I forgot to ask Evelyn to verify it yesterday, and today she's out."

I smiled at Kari and nodded. She and I had become good friends since I started working at Oracle. "Yeah, can I give it back to you around 3 today?"

"You rock. When are you taking lunch?"

"Noon- I was just gonna go to the cafeteria. Were you gonna go out?"

"I did want some In-N-Out...but I guess I can get it after work. Hey, so I'm having some friends over on Saturday. It's nothing too fancy, but there will be cheap wine and cheese. You don't have to bring anything, except maybe Ashir." She smiled at me expectantly. I laughed.

"Come on."

"You come on! Ashir's a babe. I know you like him."

I looked up at the ceiling and shook my head, feigning innocence. "He's cute, but we're just friends."

"That's what everyone says when they're /obviously/ meant to be together. You two would be so cute."

I shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't think he's into me. I'm sure he'd love to come with, though. Ashir loves cheap wine."

"Atta girl! Get some!"

We both giggled, quickly trying to quiet down so my other coworkers wouldn't hear.

"Seriously, though, I have to bring something. Dessert?"

"Well...would you mind making one of those cranberry pies that you brought to the Christmas party?"

"Sure!"

Kari and I chatted a little longer before she had to continue her data verifications. I smiled and waved her goodbye as I turned back to typing.

"Jeremy?" I called out to my other work-friend, who sat in the desk behind mine. "DocuBase is down. Do you know if there's a back-up archive for the method sheets?"

"Hmm..." I could hear him scratch his beard as he thought and chuckled to myself. "Not that I know of, but if you just need the numbers for verification, I have a spreadsheet that matches them to their MDRs."

"That would be a godsend!"

He laughed. "I'll email you them right now...akallinen ?"

"You've got it! Thanks, Jer."

"No worries. You really should try to make it to Kari's party. Me and Lana are going."

"Oh, how is Lana? Almost done with her master's?"

"Almost! How she manages to still have energy to teach a bunch of eighth graders is beyond me."

"Same here. I used to tutor chemistry part-time, and even that is exhausting!...Oh, I just got your email. Thank you!"

"Don't mention it."

While I combed through Jeremy's spread sheet, I thought about Kari's comments. Sure, I thought of dating Ashir all the time. Who wouldn't fantasize about their hot, sweet friend? Still, I knew he didn't feel the same way. I'd seen him date other women, but he'd never so much as hinted that he was interested in being with me. And that was just fine- I was happy just to hang out with Ashir. He was an amazing friend, always there for me with a hug and a conversation to take my mind off of my daily worries. He knew just how to make me laugh and just how to ease my troubles. I was lucky to know him.

I kept telling myself that as the pang in my chest subsided.

...

"Please tell me you didn't make cranberry pie." Ashir shut the door of my RAV behind him and shrugged into a leather jacket, the cool Costa Mesa twilight settling in around us as we walked to Kari's apartment. "I still need to lose weight from the last time I gorged myself on it." He patted his stomach and grinned at me.

I laughed. "It's better you than me- I have no resistance when it comes to sweets."

"Me neither. Everyone told me I'd get fat when I moved to America, but I didn't think they were /serious/."

"Oh, come on, you're not fat!"

"Well, my pants would disagree with you." He smiled, elbowing me in jest. "I think you Americans are secretly trying to hook us foreigners with your delectable sweets. It's like you guys are developing sugary crack."

I laughed. "Yeah, what do you think I research at work all day?"

"You see?" Ashir opened his arms, gesturing up towards the sky. "You Yanks need to be stopped!"

"Well, I bet there were some good sweets in Sweden, too."

"Oh, without a doubt. Americans suck at making chocolate. But everything else you guys cook up is golden. Even your pastry game is leagues ahead of ours! As evinced by this insidious 'pie' that you're holding."

I leaned in conspiratorially. "The secret is I add extra vanilla extract to the shortbread crust."

Ashir's eyes widened. "You /monster/!"

Kari greeted Ashir and I with hugs as she ushered us into her apartment. Warm yellow light bathed the beige interior walls, guiding us from the foyer to Kari's living room. Leila, Kari's wife, was talking excitedly to Jeremy, speaking faster and faster as she gesticulated.

"What are you two talking about?" Ashir asked, leaning in to receive a hug from Leila.

"Art! I didn't know that Jeremy painted!"

Lana, Jeremy's girlfriend, smiled. "He's too modest. His portraits are very good."

Jeremy shook his head, chuckling nervously. "You give me too much credit. Did you guys see the beautiful landscapes near the kitchen? Leila painted those."

We all hummed in agreement over Leila's paintings. Leila was a nurse, but she painted gorgeous seascapes to unwind whenever she had free time.

"There's a new one by the door, isn't there?" I asked. "It's lovely! What beach is it?"

"Thank you!" Leila beamed. "I painted that one off of a picture I took in Cambria."

Jeremy turned to Lana. "We have to go there, someday." She nodded in agreement.

"I've heard it's beautiful. When did you last go?"

Kari joined us, setting her wine on a clay coaster before sitting down on the couch. "We visited my sister a few months ago in Morro Bay."

"Thanks for the invite!" Ashir teased. Leila ruffled his hair fondly.

"Next time, dear!" Leila and Ashir got along very well, even though they had only met a few times. Leila was from Turkey, just like Ashir's mom, and the two had instant camaraderie.

We all chatted a while longer while waiting for more guests to arrive. Kari left every so often to greet people at the door, and Leila made trips to the kitchen to grab more wine glasses and cheese. Ashir and I shamelessly devoured the latter.

"I haven't eaten this well since I started grad school." Ashir reached for another slice of manchego, dipping it in honey and gently laying it on top of a water cracker.

"Yeah, I can't believe I almost stayed home tonight."

"You did?"

"I'm feeling a little sick, but nothing contagious. My stomach's just been queasy."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. I just thought you wanted to zone out and watch reality TV."

I laughed. "A little bit of that, too. By the way, how late were you planning on staying?"

"Not that late. I was thinking, if you're feeling well enough, we could chill at your place, have a drink since you aren't having any here...and if it's cool, I could sleep on the couch?"

"Of course! If you're gonna be drinking, that's smart."

"Well, I won't have that much, but I figure you need a drinking buddy since you're completely sober until we get back to your place. We can watch TV and judge people. It'll be fun!"

I laughed. "There's nothing like mocking the stupidity of others to make me forget about my own."

"Oh, come on, you're WAY smarter than the average reality actor."

"Well," I stuffed a piece of cheddar into my cheek, "that's not a very high bar."

...

I poured Malibu and Cokes for Ashir and myself and carried them over to where he was sitting on the couch. He gratefully took a glass, already beginning to drink.

"I love that you put lots of ice in this. I could really use something cool."

"My thermostat is set to 74; it's pretty cool in here! Maybe not by Swedish standards, though."

Ashir took another gulp. "You're half-Finnish. Shouldn't you be melting?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're half Turkish. Shouldn't you be freezing?"

He smirked. "My mom's family were from the mountains in Turkey. They're used to snow, not sun. I shouldn't complain, though; God knows I love it here in the winter."

"Well, I suppose I could turn the fan up."

"I could kiss you!" Ashir sighed in relief. I blushed, a bit disheartened that he was only joking.

I adjusted the speed on the fan so it frantically spun on its axle. Ashir closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch, relishing in the cool air. "Thank you."

"No problem." I clinked my glass against his and sipped. "Tired from this week?"

"Nah, it's not terribly busy yet. You work more than I do...it's just nice to relax."

I sunk back into the couch. Ashir was right. Just savoring the blissful peace of the moment felt really good. "Yeah. It is."

He smiled and sat back up. "What have you been up to? And I'm not talking about work. How's /life/ going?"

I hadn't really thought about that lately. "Hmm..." I tapped my chin. "That's a good question. I honestly don't know. I'm not sad, but I'm not particularly happy, either. I just...am. I go to work early, I carpool with you, I go to the gym...I need to have more fun, I think."

"Yeah? Like what?"

I shrugged. "What do other people do for fun? Hang out with friends, go on vacations, go to concerts...read? I don't know. I've been so tired after work lately that I haven't really thought about wanting more, but you bring up a good point. I don't want to waste my life."

"You of all people won't. Though I cooooould always have someone revise my thesis..." he smiled at me, "Just kidding. I've barely started."

"I'd be happy to read it. You know that! You're a great writer, Ashir. You make even things I think would be endlessly dull...actually interesting, and sort of funny. Your writing style suits you."

"That's really nice of you to say, Anna. Thank you." He patted my hand before taking another swig of rum and Coke.

"Just being honest."

"Mm. I think it's good you want to try something new. I worry that someday you'll forget to leave the lab and we'll find you passed out at a fume hood."

I laughed. "That would be a fun death. What chemical did I snort?"

"You're terrible!" He cackled. "I didn't mean dead!"

"That's what everyone says before they ask me to list them as my life insurance beneficiary..."

"Yeah, by the way, you should get on that." He winked, and the both of us laughed again, the booze making everything substantially funnier.

"I can't believe I'm already getting drunk. I've had /one/ drink!"

"It's the meds. You know that! You're the science-y one."

"Doesn't make the ceiling any less fuzzy."

"Uh oh. Should I be concerned you're going to start drunk-texting?"

I giggled. "No, you're the only person I drunk text, anyway. And you're right here!" I poked him and laughed again.

"You're ridiculous." His grinning face looked even more beautiful than usual. "Come on, I think it's time we start on the TV marathon, before you fall asleep."

"What should we watch?"

"Hmm..." Ashir tapped his chin thoughtfully. Kona, my pudgy black cat, jumped up on his lap. He smiled at her affectionately. "Hi, Kona, sweetie! Didja miss me?"

I grinned. "That's too cute. She loves you!"

He stroked her fur while she purred, a low trilling sound filling the comfortable silence. "You are so lucky your apartment lets you have pets. I'm dying to have a cat of my own."

"You can come over to play with Kona whenever you want. I'm sure she'd like that."

"Aww...okay, so shows." Ashir switched to the TV guide and began scrolling through. "There's 'America's Next Top Gypsy Matchmaker,' 'Naked and So Ugly,' 'Survivor: Beverly Hills Edition'... 'Persian Bachelor'..."

"I need to catch up on 'Persian Bachelor!' If Asaf doesn't end up with Shirin, he's an idiot."

"'Persian Bachelor' it is, then!"

I hummed happily. "You want snacks?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Hmm...uh, marshmallows, chocolate chips...peanut butter?"

"If you microwave those together, that would actually taste pretty good."

I laughed. "I need your creativity. I'll get on that. You can start it without me; they'll just do a recap anyway."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you missing one of Atossa's meltdowns."

"No worries- there's plenty of those to go around!"

Ashir moved his head up from my shoulder and I slid off the couch, barely finding my footing to walk to the kitchen. The alcohol hit me a /lot/ more than I'd expected. I'd barely had two drinks, and already I felt flushed and clammy. Maybe my house really was too hot.

While I assembled the treats in Pyrex cups, my phone lit up, illuminating the kitchen counter. A text from Adrian.

"What are you up to?"

I wasn't the only one drunk that night, apparently. I frowned, not allowing the pangs in my chest to let him slip back into my thoughts. Why was I still sad? I wanted to be wish Ashir more than I wanted to get back with him. After all, he was the one that said we shouldn't stay friends. Why did a simple text make my stomach churn?

I shook my head. Maybe I'd answer him later, but now was the time to enjoy Ashir's company.

I took our desserts out of the microwave and whisked them with spoons before carrying the treats back to the couch. Ashir eagerly took one off my hands.

"That smells great."

"It really does."

We settled back, half-enthralled by the trashy show, and half-exhausted from the drinks. Within fifteen minutes, Ashir was out cold, his cheek smushed against my shoulder. Before I knew it, my eyes began to close, too.

...

"Princess Abisha," Ilipada, my father's trusted Eunuch, bowed politely, "the caravan is almost ready to depart."

I nodded, picking up Mushti. She meowed softly before burying her fluffy white head in the crook of my arm. "Thank you, Ilipada."

He looked upon me with something like sympathy, his lips drawn in a slight frown. "You may take a moment longer, if you wish. Have you said your goodbyes?"

"Yes." A sharp pang struck my heart when I thought of my younger sister, Ahat, and how I'd be leaving her alone, to fend for herself. I had begged father to marry her to one of Ambaris' younger brothers, but he had an Egyptian alliance he needed to secure. Ahat had only lived fourteen years, but after our mother died, she felt like my own child.

I was quite a bit older. At nineteen, I had held off from marriage as long as I could. Yemmah* had told me to wait as much as possible. After all, she had been captured from the Circassian plateau when she was barely a woman, and she had no choice but to accept my father's proposal.

After all, nobody denies the king.

Father had other daughters to marry off first; other beautiful women born of his many wives. I had no great beauty- I spent my days with studies and walks around the palace grounds, rather than in the shallow comforts of the baths. My skin was tan from the sun, my hair lightened by Ashur's warmth. Compared with my pale, dark-haired half-sisters, it made sense that I wouldn't be noticed. I preferred it that way.

Why the prince of Tabal noticed me, I had no idea.

I had only seen him once, a quick glance while I was walking through the gardens. I lowered my veil, the gauzy reed-fiber clinging to my curls. We met eyes for only a few seconds.

From what I remember, he was handsome. He wasn't quite so tall as an Assyrian, but he had dark hair and a smooth face, both shaved neatly. His green eyes sparkled with youth; he couldn't have been any older than me.

Still, a pleasant face could hide so much. I shook, my nerves getting the better of me. How did the men of Tabal treat their wives? Would he beat me? I feared the worst, having seen my mother's pale skin bloom purple for even the slightest mistake.

For instance, bearing daughters.

I sighed deeply, trying to make the room stop spinning. The tears prickling behind my eyes informed me that I needed to leave for the privacy of the carriage. I pulled my veil halfway over my eyes and walked forward, watching my feet.

Ahat was standing outside, her cheeks glistening with tears. I hugged her close, wiping her eyes and whispering. "Sweet girl, don't cry. I will write to you. You know I will always look out for you...I will convince Prince Ambaris to send the nicest of his brothers to court you, and then we can live together. They will make a richer offer than Egypt, I'm sure of it. Tabal's hills are full of silver..." I stopped, realizing I wasn't helping my sister feel any better.

She nodded, trying not to cry. I hugged her again, rubbing her back as the tears fell. "I'll miss you," she choked.

"I'll miss you, too, Ahat..." I could feel my eyes burn. "I'll miss you so much."

Even though I must have stood hugging her for several minutes, it felt like only a second. Hesitantly, we pulled apart, her white-knuckled hand gripping my cloaked shoulder.

"Are you ready to depart, Etellutu Abisha?" Ilipada asked softly. The sensitivity in his tone told me he was hesitant to separate Ahat and I, and I knew he'd be sympathetic enough to grant my next request.

"Yes, Ilipada. Could the caravan talk one more stop along the path to Tabal? I would like to visit my mother one last time."

He nodded, frowning pensively. "I will certainly ask, Etellutu."

"I will travel with you there." Ahat met my gaze resolutely. Though she was younger and far shorter of stature than I, my sister's stubbornness was formidable.

I smiled, grateful for how headstrong she was. "Thank you."

"We must first get permission, princesses." However, the twinkle in Ilipada's eyes told me that we'd get our way. "I will see what I can do."

Ahat had already climbed up in the carriage by the time Ilipada had walked to consult with the Anatolian general leading our caravan. Though this general claimed to be facilitating our safe passage, I had to wonder if he was simply keeping a watchful eye to ensure no goods were stolen.

I drew back the canopy, settling on the padded bench. "Even with my cloak, I'm freezing." Ahat nodded.

"Are you afraid?"

I didn't want my sister to worry any more. Though she was almost a woman, I still wanted to spare her from the world's cruelty as much as possible.

"No, dear. I'm certain Prince Ambaris will treat me well. After all, because of our marriage, he now rules over both Tabal and Khillaku. He will be happy." I smiled, even though I didn't feel like doing so.

"Do you know anything about him?"

I plucked a bushel of grapes from the basket set before us, eagerly dropping a few into my mouth. "No, but I did see him once. He is handsome, but that doesn't tell me much."

Ahat nodded. "Father wants me to marry Ahmose."

I felt as though my heart had stopped. Prince Ahmose of Egypt was as notorious for his scandalous behavior in brothels as he was for his debauchery in taverns. He was a lecherous drunk; he preyed upon every woman in his path, whether she be a priestess, alewife, prostitute, or slave. He refused to be denied. Ahmose lacked courtly etiquette and insisted on having his way in any matter. Why would father subject Ahat to a future with that cruel man? Though my sister was headstrong, she was just as sensitive, and life with that wretched man would utterly break her spirit.

I grabbed my sister's hand. "Ahat, look at me." Her eyelids were swollen from crying, nearly covering her amber eyes. "I will not let this happen. When did you find this out?"

"A few weeks ago."

My heart ached, knowing she kept this a secret to keep me from worrying. "Listen to me. I will tell Ilipada you are feeling unwell and have gone back to the women's quarters. On one of the covered wagons, there are several large sacks filled with peacock feathers. I need you to hide among them.

Ahat shook. "Abisha, I can't possibly! They will notice me."

"I will distract the guards. Once their attention is diverted, you will stow away."

"And father? He will send a search party. When they find out our deception..." Her lip quivered with worry.

"Nobody will be the wiser. They will think you drowned yourself out of grief. We will stop by the river near mother's. I will make a show, wailing next to one of the bodies sunk there, pretending it is you. Here- give me your ring."

Ahat nervously slid a lapis-lazuli bauble, carved with the her name and that of our father's, from her finger. I placed it in my pouch.

"I will show the guards this. They will be none the wiser; they won't even inspect the body after they see it."

Before she had a chance to argue, I leapt out of the curtains, tossing one of my necklaces beside a pine tree.

"Help!" I cried, running frantically toward the guards. "A bandit has made off with my jewelry! One of my necklaces was blessed by the Priestess Enheduanna!" I saw my sister creep towards the covered wagon, though I knew I couldn't keep up this ruse for much longer. "He ran towards the vineyard. We must..." I pretended to faint, falling sideways into the dirt, my cheek scratched by a jagged rock.

"Etellutu Abisha!" Ilipada cried out, and I felt him fan my face. "Someone, bring water!"

The guards rushed to a wagon holding large vessels of cool spring water. Ilipada splashed my face with it before pressing a jug to my lips. I sputtered, opening my eyes slowly.

"What happened?" I feigned ignorance, hoping my performance was believable.

"It has been a very emotional day for you, etellutu. Why don't you rest in the carriage with your sister?"

I shook my head. "She decided to go back inside, right before the bandit stole my necklace." I had dropped the necklace near a large pine tree, hiding it among the nettles, right before I began my ruse. An Anatolian guard approached me. "Would this be your necklace, Princess Abisha?"

I feigned relief. "Oh, you found it! I must repay you..." I grabbed a silver coin from my pouch. "Thank you for helping me."

He smiled, pleased with the weight of the silver. "My lady is most generous. Thank you, etellutu."

"All benevolence is of Ashur," I replied, hoping my god knew my heart's hidden plea.

Settling back in the carriage, I closed my eyes, praying that my plan would work. I couldn't bear to think of the consequences if it didn't.

...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up at 11:30 with my head slumped on Ashir's shoulder and one Hell of a hangover. I stretched my arms and neck, hearing a satisfying (but painful!) pop as my muscles unlocked.

"Mnn..." Ashir groaned, and I knew he'd be nursing one Hell of a hangover. Oddly enough, I felt just fine, though the dream I'd had that night disturbed me. I think Ashir's Mesopotamian History podcast that he listened to on the commute snuck into my subconscious mind. Why else would I be thinking about people named "Ahat" and "Abisha?"

I shuffled into the kitchen to make coffee for Ashir and myself, knowing we both needed it.

"Ash? I'm gonna toast a bagel. You want one?"

He didn't respond. He slumped over further onto the couch so that he was laying on his side, his cheek squished against the plush leather seat. He looked endearingly cute.

I assumed he would, in fact, want a bagel, so I popped two poppy seed ones into the toaster for us. Smelling the baking bread, Ashir finally rose, yawning loudly.

"I had the weirdest dream last night...I can't really remember it, though."

"Oh yeah? So did I. It was about some Mesopotamian princess going off to some place called 'Tah-ball' or something."

Ashir raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about Tabal?"

I shrugged. "Probably from that podcast you play during the drive."

"Fair enough. So, what was this princess like?"

"She really didn't like her dad, for one thing. She was trying to take her younger sister away with her, but her dad wanted to marry her off to some pervy Egyptian dude. It was really trippy and didn't make a whole lot of sense."

"You seem kinda shaken up by it," he noted sympathetically.

"I am. I guess I'm too sensitive, but...it was really sad. The two sisters seemed so desperate."

"That doesn't make you too sensitive. You have a heart, Anna. There's nothing wrong with that."

I smiled. Ashir was always so sweet to me. "Thanks. So, bagel?"

"Sure, thank you. Do you have butter?"

I scoffed playfully, but I took the butter dish out of the fridge, all the same. "It's supposed to be eaten with cream cheese."

"Cream cheese isn't salty enough!"

I laughed. "We could gossip while eating bagels, and then it would be salty enough."

"Ooh, gossip, who about?"

"Nobody." I laughed. "I swear to God, my life is so boring."

"Well /I/ have some news. Brea got back with Paul."

I sighed. "What is this...the fourth time?"

"Fifth."

"Brea...she's gotta stop letting him come back."

"That's what I tell her. She can't keep letting him leave and then a month later pretend it didn't happen."

"I feel like I could excuse a lot in a relationship...but he fucking /cheated/ on her for a /year/!"

Ashir leaned in, as if he felt too uncomfortable to speak loudly about Brea. "I heard he went to a prostitute."

I shook my head. "My God. That would be /it/ for me, even without everything else. Most of those women are trafficked!"

Ashir nodded. "And half of them are underage. He's so screwed up."

"I want to tell Brea to leave...but she gets so mad."

"I know. I have no idea why she defends him. Do you know he stole her Xanax once?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He takes it to "sleep better." And he ran out of his supply."

I frowned. "I don't like this...I mean, benzos do nothing for my anxiety so I don't use them, but for Brea that must have really sucked."

"I feel like he's into all sorts of risky shit and Brea's just getting pulled deeper."

"Like what?"

"Okay, don't tell anyone I told you this, but they did coke together once."

My eyes widened so much that I felt my eyelids strain. "Seriously?!"

"I made her promise /never/ to do that again. I have no idea what to think..."

Brea was Ashir's ex girlfriend from several years back. Though he had broken up with her, he still cared about her as a friend. I knew it was painful for him to see her spiral out of control.

"I mean, part of the reason we broke up was because she was so impulsive, but I never thought it would get this bad. She'd get too drunk sometimes, but she never did hard drugs."

"I'm a huge nerd, but I honestly am so scared of that stuff. Why does anyone think it's worth the risk?"

"I have no idea. He's horrible for her. I mean, I wasn't meant for her either, but he's /bad/ to her, and I can't stand it."

"That must be hard..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't get so invested...I just hate seeing this happen to /anyone/. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about you."

I smiled sadly. "I'm too boring to worry about."

"You're not boring." He smiled gently. "Seriously. You're /stable/. There's a huge difference."

"Eh, you haven't seen me when I'm approaching a deadline."

He laughed. "You can be a nervous wreck sometimes, sure, but so can I. Have you seen me around scorpions?"

...

Our time on the road was long- we had traveled for over three weeks through the mountain passes and lowlands. Ahat burrowed under the feathers by day- I made sure to give her several water jugs to drink from while she baked in the covered cart. When she snuck off at dusk to join me for bathing, her hair clung to her and was matted with sweat. We only spoke quietly amongst ourselves, not wanting a guard to discover her. I snuck her food whenever I could, but she usually only got a full meal during our baths.

Ahat devoured the venison I brought her while we strategized. I always gave her half of my dinner; after all, I got to eat and snack whenever I pleased. I'd give her more, but I didn't want to draw suspicion by not eating any supper.

"What will we do once we get to the palace?" She asked me. I hated to admit that I hadn't initially thought of that when stealing her away.

"I think we may have to say you're my maid. It's the only thing I can think of- I'm sorry, Ahat. Eventually, if Prince Ambaris is a good man, I /will/ tell him you're my sister."

She laughed good-naturedly. "It's way better than being married to Ahmose. I'm glad I get to live with you."

I smiled, relieved that my sister had always been easygoing. "I will insist on doing my own chores whenever I can. We'll work together."

"Abisha, it's okay! I'm no longer a princess in Tabal. I may not know much about cooking, but I can learn fast, and cleaning is easy. You won't have to worry for me anymore."

I swallowed the lump growing in my throat. Tears came easily for me, those few weeks. I was so glad to have Ahat with me, so glad that I wasn't braving this new kingdom alone. She was sacrificing so much for me. If our plan were found out, I had no idea what father would do to her, what /Ahmose/ would do to her. She slept in the lonesome woods, hardly daring to breathe or sigh, with little protection from spiders or sun. She had grown thin with hunger and inactivity. Her once fine hair was matted and coarse, clinging to her head with sweat, and she must have been terrified, but still, she carried on bravely into our new life.

My sister smiled at me resolutely, and I saw a wisdom in her eyes that I hadn't noticed before. She didn't escape the palace just to avoid marriage; she left because she knew just how much I needed her.

"Ever since mother passed, I thought that I would always take care of you. Now, you are taking care of me." I glanced up, trying so hard not to cry. "You are my friend when I have no other. When did you become a woman, Ahat?"

She hugged me, her wet auburn hair sticking to my chest. "It's not fair that you always had to worry for both of us. I am no longer a child; let me carry my share of this burden."

She held me while I sobbed silently in her arms, covering my mouth so the guards wouldn't hear. The reality of this situation set in- my sister could very be punished for my selfishness. She could have been attacked by nomad or vagrant even on this path. We had to get to Tabal quickly; there was no turning back after we'd faked her suicide.

Ahat waited by the stream while I walked back to the caravan, distracting the guard by asking him about the travel itinerary. Ahat snuck back into the wagon, leaving her drying-cloth by the river.

"How many more days until we are in Tabal?"

"My lady, two more. We are about ten bêru from the palace gates."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mursili."

The Anatolian nodded. "Please let us know if we can make your journey more comfortable." I smiled at him before he returned to his post.

/You could let my sister into the carriage, to start./

Stretching my limbs out on the cushioned bench, I anxiously imagined what my future days had in store. Would Prince Ambaris treat me well? What did that even mean? I supposed I could ask his other wives; not that they would necessarily answer honestly. Would they relay to the Prince that I had even asked such a question?

I shuddered. I had heard whispers from dancers in the harem that men in Anatolia were not harsh like Assyrian elites; that they only took one wife and even were tender. Would Prince Ambaris be like his countrymen?

My anxious stomach lurched forward as the carriage began to move. I could barely open my eyes, and I drank strong wine from my sheepskin to fall back into slumber even as Ashur* greeted the horizon.

...

A few nights later, I had another dream about Ahat and Abisha. It was so strange; normally when I had dreams, I was the main character. Why had my subconscious mind latched onto these two? After work one day, I bought a book on Mesopotamian history, but I couldn't find anything about Tabal. However, there was plenty of information on Assyria; on the ruthless kings and near-miraculous campaigns. Why had I never learned about this in school? Maybe I did, and I simply forgot. It was fascinating stuff, almost as dramatic as the shows I loved to watch. Mesopotamia was rooted in betrayal, usurpation, romance, and a pantheon of powerful, mercurial gods.

I called up Ashir. "No wonder you like these dead people so much."

"Hm?"

"I'm reading about the Mesopotamians right now. They're fascinating."

He laughed, the static clipping his voice. "I knew my podcasts would make you come around!"

"You said you knew something about a place called 'Tabal.' I keep having dreams about it. Where is it in Mesopotamia?"

"It's actually not, really. It's a part of Anatolia. Initially it was part of the Hittite Empire, but later it came under Assyrian control. It's in eastern Turkey nowadays. Why are you so fascinated in this tiny kingdom? They weren't really major players, or anything."

"I keep having dreams about it. It's so weird...there were these two sisters, Ahat and Abisha. Abisha is older and is looking out for Ahat. Their dad is the king of Assyria and he's trying to marry off Ahat to some Egyptian prince that they really don't like. Abisha is sent off to marry 'Amris,' who is the prince of Tabal, and she secretly takes Ahat with her."

"That's a very intricate dream. I don't know if this story actually happened or not, but I can take a look on the database when I get to my office."

"If you would, that would be great. I feel like I must have heard about this somewhere, because it feels so real when I dream about it."

"Do you think it's stress, making you have these vivid dreams?"

"I don't think so...work hasn't been too difficult lately."

"Maybe you're having a burst of creative energy; your mind wants to come up with something fantastic."

I laughed. "So, I should play piano more to make these dreams go away?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. Or maybe," he smiled teasingly, "dreaming about romance means you're going to meet someone special soon."

"How do you know I haven't already?"

Ashir grinned. "Have you been holding out on me, Anna? Who's the lucky guy?"

"A history graduate student. He's my special friend." I winked.

"Ooh, lala, I knew we'd wind up together, my dear!"  
..


End file.
